


Hotaru's Toy Choice

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru glanced from a stuffed kitten to a toy rabbit within a store.





	Hotaru's Toy Choice

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru glanced from a stuffed kitten to a toy rabbit within a store. Frowning, she turned to Michiru. ''One toy?''   
She watched as Michiru nodded. Hotaru faced the kitten with the rabbit another time. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw a stuffed firefly. One smile. A new firefly.

 

THE END


End file.
